Owl Post
by ScottishGleek1998
Summary: What if Emma Geller went to Hogwarts? Basically a series of letters between her, family and friends...please r&r...AU and Next Gen.
1. Letter One Emma Geller

A/N- This is a Harry Potter and FRIENDS crossover but in a different way. Basically Emma Geller is a witch and has been sent to Hogwarts, this is a series of letters going between her and her family, which also include a few letters from her friends at Hogwarts to her during the summer holidays. Also Emma is in the same year as Lily Luna Potter, Hugo Weasley and Lucy Weasley. I know that if I was going by the year she was actually born in- 2002, she should be in sixth year when Lily and Hugo are in first, but I changed her, and a few of the Weasley's ages just so that it works better.

Dear Mom and Dad,

It's AMAZING here! The castle is huge and I do get lost quite a lot, but I'm beginning to get used to it. It is really weird here, they have these things called houses, and as Professor Longbottom said- your house at school becomes your family. There are four houses- Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and I know you won't believe this Daddy, but it is true- we were sorted into our houses by a magic talking hat! I was sorted into Ravenclaw, which means the hat thinks I'm smart! So Daddy, even if you don't believe in a talking hat, I hope that you are proud that I was sorted into the house for those of wit and learning and with a ready mind!

Mom I bet that you'll be glad to know that I've already made a friend! Her name is Lily Luna Potter and she's in Ravenclaw too. Her Dad is really famous in the wizarding world, I read about him before I came here. He is called Harry Potter and he defeated a really dark wizard during the last wizarding war! Lily is really kind and smart and she seems to know almost half the school! But I think that's because half of the school are her family! She has two brothers at the school as well as 8 cousins! They're all in different houses though. Two of her cousins are in our year- Hugo, he's in Gryffindor and Lucy, she's in Hufflepuff.

Classes start tomorrow and we're getting out timetables from Professor Flitwick, who is the head of Ravenclaw house, at breakfast.

I'm finding quite hard to write with this quill, I'm so used to pencils and felt-tips but I'm trying my hardest, so sorry for all the ink blots on the page.

I am missing you and home and Aunty Monica, Uncle Chandler, Uncle Joey, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Mike and especially Jack and Erica! Say hello for me and tell them that I can't wait to see them at Christmas Vacation!

Lots of love,

Emma xxxx

A/N- So there's the first chapter...what do you think? Please review! Even if you don't have an account! Please let me know if you want another one and who you want it to be to and from? Thanks for reading but pleeeaaassseeee review!


	2. Letter Two Lily Luna Potter

A/N- Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter and to those who are still reading !

This chapter is different to the last one because the last one was more of a FRIENDS chapter and this one is more Harry Potter based.

P.S.- pleeeaaassseeee review because it means I can improve and also gives me feedback on how I'm doing! You don't **have to have an account **to review so please do!

Disclaimer- Sorry forgot to do this the last time- I do not own FRIENDS or Harry Potter; I just enjoy using the characters as puppets in my stories!

To Mum and Dad,

I would tell you that it's amazing here and where everything is and how huge it is, but I won't because you already know from coming here yourself and from James and Al.

I'm just going to come straight out and tell you that I'm in Ravenclaw! I'm really proud of myself because it means that I am smart! It also means that you have had a child in every house! Teddy in Hufflepuff (though I know he's not your real child but he's almost!), James in Gryffindor, Al in Slytherin and then me in Ravenclaw!

I've already made friends with a girl in my year and house called Emma Geller. She's muggleborn and she's from the USA and speaks funny and calls her Mum Mom!

I'm finding it hard when people hear my name, they start whispering and talking and treat me like royalty, I HATE it. But I'll try not to complain too much because I know you hate all of the fame and attention Daddy! That's the good thing about have a muggleborn friend, because she doesn't know everything about the Wizarding world yet, but she has read a **LOT** of books about you Daddy, so she knows who you are and what you did. She's quite like Aunty Hermione then, isn't she? Muggleborn and likes to read, just a little bit too much!

Another thing is that I expect you will be getting an owl from either Professor McGonagall or Neville (I know that I have to call him Professor Longbottom in school time, but it's not school time at the moment!) about James. Please don't tell him that I told you this, but you probably already know because Al has probably told you before I have, anyway, back to what I was saying, James has managed to land himself a month's worth of detentions already! Him, Fred, Roxanne and Lois pulled a prank at the start of term feast, and, well let's just say that Professor McGonagall's hair is still not back to normal!

There is a good thing about being James Potter's younger sister- nobody would dare to make fun of me or to hurt me in any way, because they know that if they did James would kill them! Another thing is that Peeves doesn't throw stuff on top of me or annoy me at all because he has so much respect for James, Fred, Roxanne and Louis and because he knows I am more like James than I am like Al. What's really funny is that Peeves doesn't leave Al alone, he chases him all the time. It is truly hilarious to watch, even though it is a bit of a shame.

Another thing that I need to tell you is that...I saw Rose and Scorpius kissing! Pleeeaaassseee don't tell Uncle Ron that I told you because then Rose will find out and she will **KILL** me! It was after the start of term feast and I had agreed to meet Al outside the Slytherin common room, when I got there I saw Scorpius and Rose kissing in the corridor! It's good really because Al and Scorpius have always been really good friends and now he might end up being part of the family!

Anyway I have to go now because I have to do homework for Professor Binns. Can you believe that he gave us homework on the very first day?

Love you,

Your most amazing child and only daughter,

Lily xxx

A/N- so what do you think? There's not much in this one if you are mainly a FRIENDS fan but I think the next letter I will do will be one say to Emma from Lily or the other way around, say over the Christmas holidays or something? Anyway...please review to tell me what you think and how I can improve!

MonicaPotter1998


End file.
